Kakashi Unmasked Side Story
by KazekageNoGaara
Summary: This is a continuation of the filler I Wanna See! I Wanna Know! I Wanna Find Out! where Team 7 tries to see under Kakashi's mask... but this time, all of Konoha has a bet... who can see Kakashi's TRUE FACE FIRST?


**Naruto: Special Chapter.**

**I Still Wanna See! I Still Wanna Know! I Still Wanna Find Out! Kakashi's True Face!**

It's a sunny day in Konoha village as the chirping of early morning birds wakes up Naruto. A tiresome yawn is heard from his mouth as he whisks the blankets from off his body, standing up to the side of his bed revealing his light blue PJ's with cute little dogs embedded on them, taking off his dog eared night cap. He walks up to his refrigerator, stretching before he opens the door, blinking freshly to the light of day. Naruto places his hand on the door as he speaks to himself, "I'm so hungry..." as his stomach growls, opening the door. "GAAH!" yells Naruto as a clown on springs pops out of the fridge, knocking Naruto's head onto the floor as his feet lay dangling in the air, wide-eyed with his tongue out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" he screams as he stands up, pointing directly at the clown as a laugh is gently heard. Naruto turns around quite quickly now to see where the laugh is coming from as he flings a kunai through a chair of his. "DAA!-GA-GA-GA...OWWW!" the once laughing voice screamed as the kunai apparently hit someone hiding behind the chair. Naruto runs over to it, looking over, seeing Kiba with a kunai stuck in his hand as he starts blowing on it to relieve himself of the pain. "KIBA! WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yells as Kiba replies, "GAH! NARUTO! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!". Naruto pulls the kunai out of Kiba's hand. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE? WERE YOU WATCHING ME SLEEP OR SOMETHING!... PERVERT!" Naruto yells as Kiba laughs, replying to Naruto, "Ah-Haha! I scared you! You should of seen yourself! You were all 'GAH!'. You even made Akamaru laugh! - ain't that right, Akamaru?". "Wroof!" barks Akamaru as he sits ontop of Kiba's head. "DAH!" yells Kiba as Naruto slaps him in the head, screaming at Kiba, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?". Kiba replies with his hands up, smiling as his eyes are scrunched together. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! No more pranks. I'll tell you why I'm here!" Kiba speaks as Naruto listens in with a grumpy face. "There's a bet going around the village" Kiba says. "A bet?" Naruto replies as Kiba continues onwards, "Yes. A bet. No one told you because it's a secret... and without a doubt, we all knew you'd taddle!". "WHAT! NO I-I... yes I would." Naruto responds with a change of reply in mid-sentence. "What's this bet?" Naruto asks. "Well... it's today, and if you wanted to win it, you'd have to wake up early and get a head start!" Kiba answers as he continues with Naruto's curious mug gently listening in on Kiba's words as his ears twitch, "It's a bet... a bet to see... what's really under Kakashi's mask!". Naruto responds to Kiba's information, "Hmm... Me, Sasuke & Sakura-chan tried that one time, but... it didn't work out! ... and when we did get him to take off his mask, he was just wearing another mask!... like he was ready to pull down the first one just incase someone tried to get him to do it to begin with!... Idiot-Sensei!". "Hoh?" Kiba replies, being aware of some decent information. "Well! My mission from the Fifth is done! If you didn't catch it... it was to wake you up at this time on the day of the bet. Now... I'm gonna try to get your Sensei to take his mask off!" Kiba says as he walks out of Naruto's house, closing the door behind him as repeated thuds are oddly heard. "Ow! Ah! Ta-ta-ta-ta-tah!" Naruto hears as he opens his door and looks down at Kiba. "Oh...uhh... I'm all right! Just fell down the stairs! Bye Naruto!" Kiba yells as he runs away, red in the face as Akamaru barks, "Wroof!". "What a moron" Naruto says to himself as he closes the door, walking away from it with slanted eyes and puffy cheekbones.

Walking along a road past the Hokage's house, Kakashi is seen with one hand in his pocket, and the other one holding his book of choice, Come Come Paradise... as always. Suddenly... Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji silently walk behind Kakashi without his notice of it. Shikamaru looks to Ino as she nods, looking over to Chouji as he nods himself. Shikamaru whispers to Chouji, "Ready?". Chouji replies with a nod of his head. Suddenly, a yell from Shikamaru is heard, "Go!". Kakashi turns around, seeing Chouji run towards him as his right eye widens. "Hmm?" sighs Kakashi in question of Chouji's approach as he holds a seal, yelling "Baika No Jutsu!(Multi-size Technique!) As Chouji increases the width and height of his body to match over the size of Kakashi, landing on top of him, holding him down as Shikamaru forms a seal, using his jutsu, "Kage Mane No Jutsu!(Shadow Imitation Technique!)", maneuvering a shadow from the ground to hold Kakashi in the same stature as his own! Ino then runs up to Kakashi. "I'm gonna win this bet!" she says in an arrogant way as Kakashi struggles to break free from Chouji and Shikamaru. "What the!... What's with you guys today? What bet?" Kakashi yells as Ino grabs a hold of Kakashi's mask, readying herself to pull it down. "It doesn't matter anymore!" Ino replies to Kakashi as suddenly, Ino is kicked into a tree, twirling her around like a thrown rock as Sakura appears! "Looks like Sakura came to save me. All right!" Kakashi says as Ino gets up, thumping her feet against the ground as she walks towards Sakura. "I'M GONNA WIN THIS BET, INO-PIG!" yells Sakura. "Oh... how wonderful of my student to betray HER SENSEI!" yells Kakashi, as nobody pays any mind to him at all. "Great. First I'm jumped by fatboy here, and now I'm being ignored. What a day this is turning out to be!" Kakashi thinks to himself as he listens to the girls yell. "Ehh, we might as well release him Chouji. It's too troublesome" says Shikamaru as he releases his Kage Mane, allowing Chouji to get up off of him as he walks towards Shikamaru. Kakashi then closes his book and trollops away from the deranged genin. "Buh-bye!" he says as he disappears. Ino and Sakura stop their fighting, noticing that Kakashi had ran off as they both look at one another curiously... then tilting their heads to Shikamaru and Chouji with anger in their eyes as flames emit from their skulls. "Crap! Let's get out of here Chouji! It's too troublesome!" yells Shikamaru as he runs off with Chouji, replying, "Okay!" as the girls begin to chase them with raised fists!

Now, Kakashi changes paths, hoping to avoid seeing Ino, Sakura, Chouji & Shikamaru as he changes route, walking over a patch of grass as he holds himself back against a tree by his foot, continuing to read his book. For a moment, Kakashi has his silence as he lets out a relieving sigh. Suddenly... Kakashi hears a scream catching his attention as he looks forward. "WAH-HO!" screams Gai as he's seen charging at Kakashi, tackling him through the tree as they both land on the floor with Gai on top of Kakashi. "Gai! What the hell's wrong with you?" Kakashi asks as Gai ignores him, trying to take the mask from Kakashi's face as they struggle hand-in-hand away from one another. "Neji! Lee! Ten-Ten! Now!" screams Gai as a net being carried by Neji, Lee & Ten-Ten is then hurled over Kakashi's body as Gai jumps off just in time to avoid it himself. "GOT HIM!" yells Lee as Kakashi looks over to them. "Not you guys, too!" Kakashi says as Gai then runs behind Kakashi and holds him tightly, standing up. "Lee! Pull his mask down!" yells Gai as Lee responds, "Yes, Gai-Sensei!". Lee walks over to him and puts his hand over Kakashi's mask. "WHAT?" Kakashi screams as Lee actually pulled down his mask! Everybody turns their heads and looks with their mouths open, revealing what was under Kakashi's mask, seeing... an extra hand there! "What the...?" Neji yells in shock as suddenly the hand erects from out of his mouth and grabs hold of Lee, then Neji, then Ten-Ten, and then finally Gai as it throws them through a tree. Suddenly, Kakashi's body disappears in a cloud of smoke. It was only a deformed Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!(Shadow Clone Technique!). Gai and his three genin get up as Gai yells... "Kwah! I'll get you Kakashi! Where are you?" as it seems they lost sight of him completely as one final yell is heard from Gai... "I'll get you, Kakashi!".

"Phew! Almost didn't make it out of that one. What the hell is with everybody? Can't a guy just read his book without being bothered? Geez!" Kakashi says, talking to himself with his hand in his pocket again with the other holding Come Come Paradise. Kakashi see's a nice spot to relax at; a quiet little bench area by a park, laying on it longways, holding his head up by the banister as he reads his book. Kakashi let's out one of those relieving sighs again as he continues reading. Kakashi stops for a moment, noticing the crawling of a bug on his face as he tilts his uncovered eye, looking to see what it was, noticing it was moving as Kakashi jumps up off of the bench, throwing his book to the floor as he continually slaps himself in the face, ridding himself of the bug! "Ah! Get it off! Get it off! I hate bugs!" he screams as he chucks it from off of his face. "Phew!" Kakashi sighs relieving himself of the bug as his victory over it seemed to be just the beginning, as a few more bugs just randomly swarm onto his body! Kakashi starts to run, screaming, "Gah! Stop it! Get off of me!" as even more bugs begin to swarm over his body. A tear falls from his right eye, crying for his fear of bugs as he see's Kiba land from out of no where infront of him. "Good job, Shino!" Kiba yells as Shino responds, holding himself up against a tree from a short distance across from the bench area, being the one who apparently sent the bugs off to bombard Kakashi, "...yeah". Kakashi pleads to Kiba, "Kiba! Please!... Get these things off of me! I'll do anything you want!". "Anything...?" Kiba replies as he then makes a demand. "Okay then... if you take off your mask and show yourself... I'll tell Shino over there to get those bugs off of you!" Kiba says to Kakashi as he responds, "No! Get them off first! I promise! Just get these bugs off of me!... Quickly! Before I die!" as paranoia starts getting the best of him. "Okay" Kiba replies, continuing onwards with reasoning, "...but, if you run off, I'll have Hinata there use her Jyuuken(Gentle Fist) on you!" as Hinata is seen as Kakashi tilted his head from behind him. "Okay okay! I won't run! I promise!" yells Kakashi as Kiba looks back to Shino, giving confirmation in a nod as Shino allows the bugs to depart from off of Kakashi's body. "Now you have to take off your mask!" Kiba annoyingly yells. Kakashi replies "Fine then. You could of just asked you know!" as he places his hand over his mask, about to pull it down as Kiba quickly states to Kakashi, "Both masks, too! Don't think I don't know about it!". Kakashi holds his hand on his mask, stopping himself for a moment in slight shock as he stands there silently, blinking twice as Kiba looks at him curiously. "See ya!" Kakashi yells, throwing a smoke bomb on the ground as he runs off! "Damn it! He's getting away!" Kiba yells, as Hinata uses her Byakugan to search through the smoke for Kakashi, seeing a shadowed image of him standing about 40 feet away, behind a tree as she throws a kunai at it, hitting her target! The smoke clears as Kiba and Hinata approach the body by the tree, seeing it was just a giant stuffed doll of Kakashi with his tongue sticking out. "Damnit!" Kiba yells, realizing Kakashi is long gone by now. "I'm sorry, Kiba" Hinata says as Kiba replies, "It's all right, Hinata. We'll get him next time!".

"I'm starting to get the feeling someone started a bet to take my mask off or something. Why is everyone so curious?" Kakashi says to himself as he's seen outside of the main entrance to Konoha, trying to avoid contact with anyone. Kakashi sits down by a tree near the entrance of Konoha, continuing his book that he barely read so far. Suddenly, Kakashi hears two people arguing from just inside the entrance of Konoha as he's familiar with the voices. He closes his book, sighing with aggravation as he looks back in to see Naruto and Sasuke at each other's throats. "You total moron! I'm the better ninja of course! Without a doubt!" yells Sasuke as Naruto replies, "OH YEAH? WHO SAVED SAKURA? IDIOT!" as the arguing voices were apparently those of Sasuke and Naruto. "Hey! That was a low blow you bastard! You know about this stupid seal! Don't be so stupid!" Sasuke replies back as Kakashi interferes, speaking out to them. "Hey hey hey now! Relax guys! Calm down! You're teammates!" says Kakashi as Naruto and Sasuke respond at the same time, "Hmm?" as they look at one another curiously with slanted eyes, remembering the bet of course! Kakashi then tilts his head to Naruto, then to Sasuke, and then back and forth again. "Uhh.. What's with those looks? Guys?... Don't tell me...!" Kakashi says to himself as suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke both start running at Kakashi, all three of them running as fast as they can. Sasuke throws a weighted rope at Kakashi's feet as it twirls around him, tripping him to the ground as he skids across it repeatedly yelling, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" each time his face slid across the ground. "Got you!" Sasuke yells as Naruto replies, "No you don't! I got him!". "No you don't, moron!" Sasuke yells as he pushes Naruto to the side while Kakashi just lays, blinking on the floor as he stares at his two arguing students. Kakashi then decides to take this opportunity to get away, jumping up on his feet, hopping away like a rabbit as fast as possible, unable to walk due to the rope around his legs as Sasuke pounds Naruto on the head, completely ignoring the fact that Kakashi had ran off. Suddenly, they both notice he's missing as the both of them stop their rampaging for a second as silence takes over their mouths and body for a while. Breaking the silence in Sasuke's headlock, Naruto says, "Idiot... Now look what happened. It's all your fault!". Sasuke replies, "You moron! I didn't see you go after him either!" as he sends repeated punches into the top of his skull.

Now, back within the village, in an alleyway between four side houses, Kakashi is seen sitting on top of a garbage can in the dark, drippy alley. "Ehh... This is gonna have to do I guess" Kakashi says as he does his typical sigh of relief, opening up the book again, reading it as he begins to get angry at the sounds in the alley. "Drip, Drip!" Kakashi hears as his eye twitches. Suddenly, Jiraiya and Tsunade come running passed the alleyway together, passing it by as there attention is caught, seeing Kakashi as he blinks at the two running sennin. "Oh.. Crap! Not those guys, too! This isn't good..." Kakashi says to himself as Jiraiya and Tsunade backstep themselves infront of the entrance to the alleyway, looking directly at Kakashi now. "Kakaaashi!" Tsunade says in a despicable way as Jiraiya looks to Kakashi. "Hoh?" Jiraiya responds as he waves his head, flipping his hair behind him as he see's Kakashi was stuck with no where to run! "Gulp!" is heard from the throat of Kakashi as he closes his book, looking down on the floor, breathing out in aggravation. "I suppose you want to see my face, too... eh?" Kakashi says as he stands up. Suddenly, Iruka jumps out from the garbage pale that Kakashi was in and grabs him! "GAH! WHAT THE HELL?...Iruka? YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME YOU NITWIT!" screams Kakashi as Jiraiya and Tsunade zero in on Kakashi, screaming like maniacs as they both tackle him and Iruka aswell as he holds his arms around Kakashi tightly. Suddenly, a woman by her window in the alleyway looks out and see's that Kakashi has been caught as she screams out of her window, "Hey! Look everyone! Kakashi is cornered! We're gonna get to see under his mask!" as everyone from earlier comes running into the alleyway, from on the roofs of the buildings around the alleyway, and from over the big wall behind him. Even those who didn't make an attempt at Kakashi appear! Ibiki and Anko, appearing right above the wall behind Kakashi yell at the same time, "Take it off!". Naruto yells in the crowd, "Come on Kakashi-sensei! Let's see!" as Gai screams, "Wooo-AH! This is the moment I've been waiting for! YES!", standing right behind Jiraiya. "Okay okay! I'll only do it this once for everybody... but never again!" Kakashi yells as he kicks Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Iruka off of him. "Okay... Here goes!" Kakashi yells as he places his hand on his mask. The eyes of everyone look straight at Kakashi, leaning their heads forward with their mouths open as Kakashi tucks his fingers over the mask. "Here it comes...!" Kakashi yells as he twitches his mouth a little, readying himself as everybody there yells, "JUST DO IT ALREADY!" as Kakashi replies, "Okay! Okay! I'll stop wasting time! Seriously now, here it goes!" Kakashi says as he tucks his thumb over the mask, pulling it down! Kakashi turns his head, looking around at everyone with curiousity, noticing every girl that was there have hearts shooting from their eyes and head as the guys all have their mouth dropped to the ground. "Hmm?.. What? Am I ugly or something?" Kakashi responds as all the guys look at one another... leaving the area as fast as they possibly could, aware of something... suspicious. Suddenly, all the woman and girls stampede after Kakashi and begin to trample him as screams of girls are heard, "Kakashi! Marry me!", "I love you, Kakashi!", "Be mine, Kakashi!". Kakashi screams "Gah! Get off! No!... Don't touch that please! Let go! AHHH!".

A close-up of Kakashi from the aftermath of the stampede appears with his mask back on with lip imprints all over his body and clothes, laying trampled all alone on the floor in the alleyway. "Drip!" he hears as water slams down on his forehead. "I shouldn't of done that...".

The End


End file.
